


Happy Graduation

by AshynnaStarlight



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Begging, Candles, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Edging, F/M, Graduation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise, Praise Kink, Special Dinner, Teasing, Toys, Vaginal Fingering, cursing, dp, fem!reader - Freeform, spoiling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 11:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11312358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshynnaStarlight/pseuds/AshynnaStarlight
Summary: You just had your graduation, and your boyfriend - Cor Leonis - decided to give you a special celebration.





	Happy Graduation

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the edited works of RP Moosh and Alice have been doing in our spare time. Follow us on the ffxvsinbin.tumblr.com for weekly stories of many lovely things!
> 
> Apologies for any grammar or pov mistakes. This used to be an RP.

You and Cor had just exited his car after he drove you back from your graduation ceremony. Honestly speaking, you had been dreading the whole affair since you registered for the ceremony- instantly regretting paying the graduation fee and wanting to receive your certificate in the mail. However, Cor had been rather insistent on you attending your ceremony. He said that it was a proud day, and that you should take it as an opportunity of closure rather than an event of inconvenience and anxiety.

Cor smiled down softly at you as you talked excitedly about your graduation, providing great details as to how your professors had the audacity to mob you after the ceremony had finished. His lips cracked into a rare grin at how animated you looked- your eyes glimmering with mirth and your smile lighting up your face. You looked so _incredibly_ happy- a complete opposite to how you had anticipated you would feel at the conclusion of your graduation.

Cor quickly hopped in front of you and unlocked his front door, his usually sturdy hands shaking slightly in uncharacteristic nervousness. He hoped you liked what he had planned. He had cooked dinner, set a table, and placed beautifully scented candles everywhere. Well… he’d paid Prompto and Noctis some gil to get it all organised and house sit for the past half an hour. He was going to kick them out as soon as he unlocked the door. Cor fiddled with his keys a little more, glancing over his shoulder at you before shooting you a small smile. He had even pulled on a suit for you, hidden under his trench coat. “Entree, madam,” he spoke softly as he opened his front door and let you in. “Noctis, Prompto- your work here is done.”

The two boys immediately milled out, shooting you their hurried congratulations before ambling down the street, towards where you presumed the nearest arcade was. You shook your head, amused before Cor signalled for you to enter after him.

You entered Cor’s home, smiling gently- the remnants of you earlier laughter throughout the day clinging to your lips. The moment your eyes landed on the set table in Cor’s neat little dining room, you couldn’t help but gasp in surprise. “Cor… what’s this?” You turned on your heel and smiled cheerily at him, only to have your jaw drop when you saw him shirking off his trench coat, revealing a rather pleasantly fitted suit. You gulped and tried to keep smiling, determined not to betray you fatal attraction towards Cor with your gobsmacked expression. You had a dangerous obsession for men dressed in suits. _Cor_ dressed in a suit… it was like he was TRYING to kill you in the sexiest possible way.

“A little private dinner for the two of us. To celebrate your graduation.” Cor spoke softly, a warm look in his eyes. “I even got a suit for the occasion.” He pulled out a chair and gestured for you to sit down. His heart beating a little bit faster as he hoped you were happy with everything. Scientia had helped cook, but he had done the lion share of everything.

You couldn’t help but laugh again, grateful for Cor’s efforts. It wasn’t often he got nervous, and honestly… this was you second graduation. It wasn’t THAT special or big of an occasion. He was being nervous for nothing. “I love it sweetheart.” You allowed yourself a small moment to give Cor a once over, appreciating his masculine figure in the suit. Honestly- he could have been a model with those long muscular legs, narrow waist and broad shoulders. You bit the inside of your lip, as you always did when your were nervous or excited, and smiled appreciatively at Cor. “You look amazing, Cor. As always.” You took a seat and grabbed Cor’s arm gently, pushing him towards his side. “Come on, sit.” You chided, only to realise it was just the two of you, and the food wasn’t on the table yet. You stood up immediately, and shot Cor a playful glare. “Sit. Let me get the food- you worked super hard to set this up- let me serve the both of us!”

“Y/n, this isn’t about me. Get back here and sit down. I’m trying to be a gentleman and host,” he protested weakly and smiled amused. But he knew you wouldn’t listen for a second and do whatever you wanted. So if you wanted to serve him, no matter how much he protested, you would. He sighed amused. You seemed to be happy with how everything was set up that evening. You even seemed impressed with his suit. It had been a while since Cor wore a suit… he never really had any opportunity to do so, what with him being out on call on the field most of the time.

You paused momentarily, your hands comically reaching out half way to the food on the stove. You sighed and withdrew your hand, figuring that Cor would probably feel better if he was the one to dote on you. He liked doing that, surprisingly enough. You’d always thought, before you started dating him, that he was into the more independent ‘I don’t want a man to be around me 24/7 to look after me’ types. Not that you were clingy or anything… but he really did indulge you in the affection department. Behind closed doors, at least.

You shuffled your feet back towards your seat and plopped down, crossing your arms and pouting in mock annoyance. “Fine, you do it….” the charade lasted for a grand total of three seconds before a grin lit up your face once more. “Just don’t spill any on that suit. You look like a model, don’t want food stains ruining the look!” You jested, trying to distract yourself from the heady scent of Cor’s spicy and sweet cologne that began to gently warm you over in a very pleasant way. You fidgeted a little in your seat and licked your bottom lip, wishing Cor would just quickly serve the food so you could distract yourself from him.

He almost smiled widely when you said he could serve you, standing up swiftly and rounding the table. He tipped your chin up and pressed his lips soft and enticing against yours. “Little appetiser for later.” He winked at you before strolling into the kitchen. He picked up the food and brought it back to the table. Thinking of the other 'surprise’ he had in the bedroom: rose petals everywhere, scented candles and soft music playing. Some incense as well. Yes he had gone all out - with the help of google and a friend of yours - to be as romantic as possible for you. You deserved it, after all. He never finished high school, let alone university so he was extra proud of you for working so hard to achieve your educational goals.

You shut your eyes at the surprise kiss- the movement all happened too fast! Lips still puckered as Cor withdrew from you, you let out a soft sigh and smiled at Cor, looking him right in his intense blue eyes. “Appetizer, huh? You’re in a romantic mood tonight…” you trailed off, absolutely positive of the presence of a stupid grin on your face. You couldn’t bring yourself to care as you felt your stomach explode with pleasant butterflies. You watched Cor as he carefully served you an appropriate amount of roasted Leiden sweet potato before serving you half a plate of garden salad, as you liked it, and a small portion of perfectly seasoned and cooked steak. You shut your eyes and leaned over your plate, your nose bumping into Cor’s forearm as you took a sniff of the food, also taking an accidental whiff of Cor too. The food smelt divine, but Cor’s scent was out of this world. Your mouth watered, and you didn’t think it was because of the food. You cracked your eyes open, trying to deal with the growing sexual tension tumbling along inside you with a humorous quip, as you always tended to do. “Ah, you OBVIOUSLY didn’t cook this darling. Got some help from Iggy?”

“I did cook some but yes, Ignis helped me a lot.” He scratched the head of his back for a moment as he smiled sheepishly. Then he leaned in again to kiss your lips again. “Have I told you how much I love you and how proud I am?” He asked you seriously as he pulled back and sat down across of you. His heart sighed in delight to see you at his table. So happy and smiling. He wanted to see you like that forever and always. He poured them something to drink before raising his glass. “To your academic success, my love.”

You usually loved it when Cor kissed you, but he was really REALLY making you feel hot and bothered. You had once mentioned to him that good cologne was something that REALLY got you going. The way he kept coming close, smelling so incredibly good was absolute torture. “Ah, you tell me… all the time. It… it’s a nice feeling. To be so loved by someone who’s usually so stern and strict and all 'I am a lion, hear me roar!’” You shot Cor a small smile and gestured at the simple garden salad. “I’m guessing the salad was all you?” When Cor nodded, a small blush on the tops of his cheeks, you giggled and hid your smile behind your hand. “It’s just how I like it! Simple and fresh! You did good love!” You praised Cor, knowing that he wasn’t too confident with his culinary skills.

When Cor proposed a toast to your academic success, you raised your glass up- noticing he’d poured you some fancy red wine. You weren’t a drinker, at all, but given that you were with Cor, you decided to take a chance and have some. You brought the wine to your lips, crinkling your nose a little at the pungent alcoholic smell, and sipped some into your mouth. It tasted… overwhelming. But sweet. “Hmm, adult grape juice.” You raised your eyebrows at Cor. “Not my cup of tea, but I guess there’s a first time for everything.”

“Ignis said it would go well with the meal and I thought a glass tonight wouldn’t be too bad?” Cor spoke hopefully as he tried to be more confident as he usually was. He just wanted everything to be perfect for you as he was so proud and was so happy for you. “Did you have a nice day, love? It all appeared rather hectic.” He spoke softly as he slowly cut his food and started to eat slowly. Mmmm. Ignis sure was a good cook. But you were better in his eyes.

You speared some lettuce and cucumber on your fork, beginning your methodical way of eating your food. Salad first, carbs next and then… the best part- THE MEAT! Not bothering to act too formal in front of Cor, since he’d known of your odd eating habits for a while, you ate your salad without a care in the world, humming happily at the yummy food. Honestly, it was a pretty good distraction from the sexy man cutting into his food opposite you. “Mmmm, did you use the coriander dressing? It tastes so good!” You said, your voice bordering a moan as you placed more of the salad in your mouth.

“Yes I did. I saw it in the organic store I always go to and thought why not try it?” Cor took off his jacket, his shirt hugging his chest so snugly that the button almost looked like it was about to pop. A little bit of chest hair peeking out from the collar. His pants felt rather tight as well when you moaned. No. Desert was later. He had to calm down. “I made sure to taste test everything to make sure it was all perfect for you, y/n.”

You could have sworn your pupils dilated with lust the moment Cor took his jacket off. He was teasing you. Honestly, that’s what was happening here. He KNEW you couldn’t control yourself around him behind closed doors! You averted your gaze from Cor, focusing solely on your sweet potatoes and salad. “A-ah, I see. It’s all really nice Cor. T-thanks.” You stuttered, mentally slapping yourself from your inability to remain cool and collected in front of your Marshal.

Cor sipped his wine, his vivid blue eyes twinkling with boyish mischief. “Is something the matter, my dear?” He asked casually before popping some vegetables in his mouth. Nodding pleased with the dinner of tonight. He had gone and get the meat personally. Ignis had good-naturedly called him a control freak. He surely was one, all for you. “Mmm.” He watched you as he thought of the promise of dessert. Honey and whipped cream….in the bedroom.

Your gaze snapped up to Cor’s mischievous eyes. That’s when you knew he was playing with you. Ass hole. Your lovely, adorable, idiot of an ass hole. You cleared your throat and sat up straighter, deciding to tease Cor a little in ways of your own. You ran your tongue along the spears of your fork, collecting the small amount of sauce from the meat from the metal and onto your tongue. You let out a soft moan once more, winking at Cor as you dragged your teeth over your plump bottom lip. “Mmm, all done. That was such a great meal! I feel super sleepy now after that though- I think I’ll just wash up and head straight to bed. I’ve been up since 6am, after all.” You stuck your bottom lip out in a small pout and shook your head in mock sadness. “Not fair- didn’t get my sleep in!”

“Ah if that’s the case. Guess I’ll just clean up everything in the bedroom and watch a movie on my own. Made sure I had the whole day off tomorrow. No dessert either I think?” Cor sighed deeply as he finished his dinner, but his eyes had been watching your moves like a hawk. His erection pushing against the fabric of his trousers, and if he was standing up, you would have a nice view of the outline.

You had to admit, you felt your heart drop a little at how easy Cor gave in to your teasing about going to bed early. You were already impossibly wet, and you needed release. You whined a little at the back of your throat, growing impatient. Hitting the dining table lightly out of frustration, you shot Cor a genuinely sad look. “That’s mean. You’re terrible.” You deadpanned.

Cor’s heart dropped when he saw your sad look. Kicking his own ass mentally. He stood up and silently picked you up, looking deep into your eyes. “What’s wrong baby? You need to go to bed early right? Or do you want something else?” His voice dropped a few octaves as he carried you to the bedroom. Everything could be cleaned up tomorrow. With his foot, he opened the door and angled you just so that you could see what he had done with the bedroom. “Still want to sleep?” He rumbled when you gasped at his work - which he had done all by himself. Sans the candles- Noctis and Prompto had lit them up before being kicked out earlier. For safety reasons, of course.

You yelped a little in surprise when Cor lifted you into his arms. His amazing cologne assaulted your senses and you couldn’t stop yourself from moaning, leaning your head against Cor’s shoulder and wrapping your arms around his shoulders. “I don’t know, what’s… oh my!” You gasped, warm eyes widening at the sight of the romantic state of Cor’s bedroom.You glanced at Cor, and then back and the red and white petals littered all over the bedroom, as well as the candles and intoxicating scent of incense. You felt your eyes water, overwhelmed by the immense care and planning Cor took just to please you on your silly little day of graduation. “I…” You began, slowly lifting your watery gaze to Cor’s intense blue. “I don’t even know… why are you so good to me?” You asked, not knowing what else to say.

“Because I love you. I adore you. You are my saving grace. There are not enough words in the English language to describe how much you mean to me so I try to show it with actions like these.” Cor kissed your tears away and placed you down gently on the bed, taking off his cufflinks and rolled up his sleeves. Crouching down before you a second later, his large hands resting gently on your knees. “From your reaction, I gather that you like my surprise?”

You nodded, feeling rather enthusiastic all of a sudden as your emotional reaction gave way to something much more primal. Watching Cor take off his cufflinks, You moaned softly. Honestly, he planned this. He pressed all your buttons… he got your soaking. Only he could do this to you. “Very much so… Cor- let’s celebrate.”

“I like the sound of that.” Cor smirked as he pushed you to the centre of the bed before he walked to the music player. “Mmm. Y/n. Didn’t you once asked me for Leonheart?” He asked oh-so casually as he moved through the music playlist. A spur of the moment suggestion.

Your eyes widened, your pulse quickening under your skin. You could have sworn you came a little with just that flippant remark. He… he knew exactly what he was doing to you. You nodded, partly anxious and partly excited. Cor had always been secretive about his past as a stripper. You… you were positive he would end up killing you, sending you to heaven in the best way possible that night. He truly was spoiling you. “Hmmm,” you squeaked, sounding far from sexy, “yes…” you breathed.

“Mmmm.” Cor rumbled as he rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck for a second before giving you a smouldering look. “Excuse me if I’m a bit rusty. It’s been years.” He winked at you, adopting the Leonheart persona again. He turned on the song he used to dance on, the loud base thumping hard and his body started to move. He kicked off his shoes and danced on the beat. His eyes burning as he watched you, popping and swaying his hips sensually- powerfully. He made his way to you as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt, smirking at you as you up at him adorably. So flustered, your mouth hanging open. He grabbed your hips after opening his shirt and pulled you close, grinding his hips against yours as he bent forward towards your face. “Hey babe.” He growled and pulled back again after licking your lips. His hands roamed over your body and gave your breasts a playful squeeze as his hips bucked with the rhythm of the music.

It was odd, and incredibly arousing to watch Cor move the way he did. The Marshal of the Crownsguard… so debauched. You could have sworn you were blushing strongly- boyfriend or not… Leonheart was like a whole unknown side of Cor. You weren’t sure what you were getting into, but you decided to trust Cor’s judgement and just go with it. You trusted he would take care of you. You squealed at the way Cor so sensually ground his hips against yours, his hardness rubbing against your extreme wetness amazingly. You moaned softly and clutched at the sheets underneath you. “ _Mmmmnghhh_ , he-hello…” you responded shakily, shy but enthusiastic.

Cor smirked boyishly and let go of you. He took off his shirt, swallowing as you looked incredibly adorable and innocent, all flustered under him. He wanted to stop and just ravish you. But he knew you always had been curious about his Leonheart days, so he tried his best. Slowly taking off his belt and unbuttoning his pants while he popped his hips. “Take off your clothes too, babe.” He ordered roughly as his cock peaked out from the folds of his pants - having gone commando. Slowly moving around and dancing as he lowered his pants. Watching you hungrily.

You sat up, complying immediately. You felt so lightheaded with lust that you made no real effort to look sexy as you undressed. You managed to take your blouse with black lace detail and black bra off, but your black crimped pencil skirt, which had ridden up high on your thighs, remained on. Academic grey stockings worn underneath, you desperately hoped you wouldn’t rip them as you tried to pull them off urgently. Growing frustrated with your skirt, you glanced up at Cor, eyes wide and pleading for some assistance.

Cor slid down towards you on one knee and pulled you close again. Kissing your inner thighs as he watched you. Slowly he helped you out of your stockings before taking off your skirt. “Mmm you’re so hot and wet for me.” He growled as he pressed his face against your panties. Unable to focus on dancing for you as he needed you. Immediately. He stripped off his pants and grabbed the can of whipped cream. Settling between your thighs, he rocked his hips and getting his hard-on all wet with your juices and put some cream on your breast. “Mmm. My caramel and cream.” He growled and licked up the cream, swirling his tongue around your nipple before sucking hard on it.

You moaned Cor’s name softly at the coolness of the cream, and gasped immediately after at the warmth of his mouth on your breasts. You cried out and arched your back, incredibly aroused as Cor enjoyed his whipped cream on your breasts and nipples. “Mmmmmnnnn, aaaaaaah- oh! Hmmm, Cor…” You moaned sweetly and incoherently as you ran your hand over Cor’s scalp, pulling him closer to your body .

“Mmm. You taste so good. I could suck on those pretty breasts of yours all day.” Cor growled and put cream on your other breast, sucking on that one the same way he had done before. The tip of his cock slowly sank into you, parting your wet folds and spreading your walls. His hips rocked firmer, pushing his cock deeper into you with each roll of his hips. Adding more cream to your breasts and feasting on them as your moans and cries spurred him on.

Cor’s mouth working magic on your sensitive breasts, and his incredible length stretching you full, you could do nothing but chant Cor’s name. “Cor! _Uuugnnnhh please…_ OOOH! Hmmmmm, you waited all day for this, didn’t you?” You murmured into Cor’s ear- feeling like you were floating on tangible bliss.

“Of course I did baby. See you look all professional and sexy. Mmmm. I was glad I had gone commando.” He grunted as he pulled up and stared at your ass over your shaking shoulders. He suddenly rammed his hips forward, impaling you fully on his cock. His lips crashed down on yours to swallow your scream. His fingers playfully pinching your nipples.

“MMMMMFFFF!” You cried into Cor’s impassioned kiss as he thrusted into you, filling you fully- amazingly so. Your walls already began to flutter around Cor, and you panted his name like a prayer as you came close to your first orgasm of the night. His Leonheart act, combined with the night of teasing with his sexy suit and heady scent had you so far gone… but looking at Cor’s controlled smirk you could tell you were in for a wild night of passion.

“You like it? Mmmm. I wonder how I’ll make you come all night,” Cor growled, amused as he kept slowly and seductively rolling his hips. Pushing your body up high on his waist as he kept control over his own pleasure. It was all about you. He would do anything you wanted. His lips sucked on your breasts, leaving marks that only you two could see. Yours and his private little love marks. “Mmmm. Maybe I’ll let you suck whipped cream off my cock later.”

You whimpered a small, weak “yes” at the intense pleasure Cor was giving you, going nice and slow with his movements. Your nails grazed Cor’s back timidly as you threw your head from side to side, your breath coming out as dry sobs from Cor’s incredible movements. It was like he was… dancing on top of you. You felt your cheeks heat up at the thought as you whimpered in pleasure again.

“You feel so good. Mmm. You drive me crazy. You inspire me,” Cor growled before biting your nipple lightly, pulling on it. Your little scream sounded like sinful music to his ears. He pulled out all of the sudden, making you gasp in shock. Moving down your body, he peppered kisses on your skin. “Ah I love your body so much. You smell so good. So delicious.” He panted lightly and spread your thighs wide, opening your folds with his thumbs and buried his face against your heat. His tongue probing and swirling. Lapping up the excess of juices and moaning loudly against your heat.

Your heart skipped a beat as Cor’s firm length left your entrance- his lips heading south. Your pussy already about ready to release its nectar, you gripped onto the sheets for purchase- knowing full well Cor was going to make you come hard at least twice. He’d always liked going down on you… said your juices were the only sweet thing he liked to consume.

You groaned lightly from inside your throat as Cor immediately latched onto your clit and sucked gently at first, giving you a naughty teaser of what was to come. “Cor… you’re s-so sexy… _annnnghhh_! I’m not… AAAAHHCK! HHHNNGGGHHH COR! Oooh yesss!” You found yourself suddenly screaming as Cor began to vigorously delve his tongue around every nook and cranny of your wet heat. 

Cor pulled back again when he felt you were so close, not even brushing his thumb over your clit. Oh he was a bastard. But he loved bringing you to the edge, then let you calm down for a second before bringing you back to the edge. He rubbed his stubbles lightly against your thighs as he watched you hungry. Your sounds were so lovely to listen to. Watching you with wide confused but lust filled eyes. “You’re not what?” He rasped husky and sucked faintly on one of your folds.

“N-not worthy. Ah Cor!” You whined, feeling your body calm down as your clit remained untouched. You sat up a little and pouted at Cor playfully, acting coy and cute. You knew it really got his motor running when you did so. “You’re a meanie- leaving me like this with nothing to put inside my pussy for relief.” You spread your legs wider, moaning and arching your back off the bed- trying to look delectable enough to snap Cor’s intense control. You’d be lucky if you did- Cor was a tough one to crack. You played with your hard nipples and twisted them firmly in your fingers, bucking your hips upwards trying to give Cor a show of his own. You were no stripper- you were an academic. A plain Citadel worker. Nothing, or so you thought…but you wanted Cor to be just as excited as you were.

Cor grunted as he fought the urge to grind his crotch against the bed for some relief. “Fuck you’re so beautiful. My lovely sexy y/n. I had to fight the urge to bend you over in a dark corner at your university and fuck you hard.” His rough hands moved up and down your body and stomach. Loving the feeling of your soft sexy curves. “You make me drool.” He flickered his tongue over your clit, wiggling it playfully. “You smell good too.” He grabbed the can of whipped cream and painted your thighs before licking them clean sensually.

You groaned at the slick wet feeling of Cor’s tongue trailing up you inner thighs, one long languid stroke at a time. You recalled Cor’s statement about the whipped cream on his cock and shakily sat up, shaking your messy hair out around your shoulders and pulling Cor in for a searing kiss. In a battle of tongues, you managed to distract Cor enough to pull him on top of your body and flip the both of you on your sides. Unable to push him all the way because of his strong resistance, you pulled away and frowned- gazing into Cor’s eyes petulantly. “Oh come on Corey, let me be the sexy one for once?” You requested, gazing into Cor’s eyes for approval.

He smacked your behind playfully at the use of his stupid old name. Just that made him want to flip you over again and eat you out till you begged for forgiveness. But you looked so adorable on top of him, pouty and frowny that he settled back. “Mmm. But love, you’re always sexy to me,” he rumbled as he grabbed your hips and rocked his cock against your wetness again. “You’re so hot when you’re on top of me. Like a goddess devouring her sacrifice. Can you feel how hard you make me?”

You yelped at Cor’s spanking, which turned into a mewl of pleasure as you arched your back and indulged Cor and yourself in a little mutual grinding before you grinned down at Cor and kissed your way down his sculpted, scarred body. Every single one of them told a proud story of his resilience and will to live, and you pressed kisses to every little scar littered on your Marshal’s body. You felt Cor’s cock rub against your soft breasts on your way down his body and you raised your eyebrows in contemplation before pushing your breasts together around his hardness, glancing up curiously to see his reaction.

“By the Astrals,” Cor choked out as he fisted your hair. He would be a liar if he hadn’t imagined his cock between those two delicious soft breasts of yours. “Yes baby. Go for it. Fuck my cock with those breasts of yours. Want to see them become glittering wet with my pre-cum. Mmmm. _Fuck_ you look so good,” he praised you eagerly, excited about the new development. You’d never tried this before with him. He’d always thought you would be uncomfortable doing so. Apparently not. Cor rocked his hips and licking his lips as he saw his cock move between your breasts.

Hearing Cor’s almost comically enthusiastic reply, you held you breasts more firmly together and moved together with Cor’s hips. The head of his member continued to touch the point of your chin and you experimentally tilted your head down and opened your mouth up. You stuck your tongue out and applied pressure to the head of your man’s erection- smile on your lips as you felt Cor tighten his grip on your hair and groan sinfully from deep in his chest. It felt good, being the one making Cor come undone. It felt so powerful… and Cor looked so vulnerable, his free hand fisted in the sheets and his head thrown back, unable to hold it up from the pleasure he was experiencing. You withdrew your mouth from his cock and caressed the tops of Cor’s muscular thighs, your breasts not pressed around his cock any longer. “Did you feel good, my Marshal?” You called to him sweetly.

“It felt fantastic,” he grunted husky to you and looked down, almost pouting at not feeling your breasts around his cock or your wonderful mouth bringing him gut wrenching pleasure. What could he say? You brought out his immature side. “Mmm, baby don’t tease me or I’ll take over again.” His lips pushed up in a little smirk as he massaged your scalp. “I need you, y/n. Come up to me and kiss me with those lovely lips of yours.”

You laughed and shook your head, pulling away from Cor’s hold as you retrieved the can of whipped cream he was playing with earlier. You stared into his lusty eyes and smirked evilly, shaking the can- finger on the nozzle. You brought the can to the tip of Cor’s cock and sprayed the fluffy white dessert onto his member, lowering your head and licking from the base of his cock to the head, moaning quietly as you covered Cor with your own saliva. Usually you were rather repelled by using oral fluids as lubricant- you thought it was dirty… but that night you were aroused out of your mind and you wanted to be Cor’s dirty little pleasure queen. Collecting the last of the cream from Cor’s twitching cock, you finally made your way back up to his lips and assaulted him hungrily, opening your mouth up to let him in.

Cor grunted- surprised at you sinful ministrations. His sexy, innocent little girlfriend…Why had he suggested this to you? He knew it would be hot as fuck. But it almost threatened to blow his mind. His little sexy y/n was spreading her wings and damn, fuck….oh right there baby. Mmm that felt good. He cupped your cheek and lightly thrusted with his hips, pushing his cock in and out from between your lush lips. “Mmmm, my sweet sexy Queen,” he grunted as his cock twitched hard. Trying to think of non-arousing things so he could last even longer. Forcing his breathing to slow down and the muscles on his body twitching, body trembling with tight held control. “You’re so good. I love you, y/n.”

You felt like a lioness- so in control and all powerful. It was definitely a change, seeing Cor being the one moaning and groaning at your ministrations. You grinned internally- imagine what the Crownsguard would say if word ever got out about Cor’s highly aroused submissive side? You giggled and decided to be a little more adventurous- to see how far Cor would let you go with him. Mouth still sucking the head of his cock, you snaked one of your hands around to his back side and squeezed his muscular ass, almost gagging when Cor thrust up hard into your mouth. Your other hand reached up to gently massaged his balls. You pulled away from Cor’s cock and pulled your hand from Cor’s ass cheek, only to try what he did with you. You mustered some strength to roll Cor onto his side before grinning evilly at the sight of your boyfriend’s muscular, tight ass. “Hmmm, very nice. Let’s see if it looks good in red…” you mumbled, feigning innocence as the demon within took over. You brought your hand down hard on his ass, only to hear him hiss before finding yourself pinned on your back- wrists in his grasp and his eyes boring down intensely into yours. His cock pressed up right against your hip- that was when you knew that your playtime was over.

“Oh? You dare to spank Daddy? Let’s see what that will get you.” He snarled with a smirk and bit your breast, making you shout in pleasure and surprise. Another night he would fully relinquish control to you but not tonight. Feeling feral because you had been so daring to spank his ass. He flipped you so you were on your stomach, his large body pressing you down onto the mattress as he spread your legs, having obtained a small vaginal vibrator, slipping it inside you wet heat- loving the way you whimpered and moaned wantonly beneath him. “Scream for daddy, baby girl.” He thrusted again. “Scream! Beg me to let you come.” Another hard thrust. “Beg me to let my bad girl come.”

Incoherent. That was the first and only word that came to mind when Cor tied you up and began to have his way with you. A lot of things in this world made sense to you- you could locate a cause, and you could see an effect. But with Cor, the way that he made you feel and the things that he made you feel open to experiencing made absolutely no sense at all! You cried out at each of Cor’s harsh spankings, having thought previously that spanking was barbaric- here you was turning into a puddle of goop while Cor turned your ass cheeks a bright, angry red. You bit your bottom lip, hardly able to keep your noises quiet as Cor played with your body, watching your every move like a perverted voyeur. You turned and looked Cor in the eyes, and hoped he could see your determination and defiance.

You may not have been as physically strong as him, nor did you have the same amount of stamina as your Marshal- but your mind was unbendable. You pleaded with him once during this whole little bedroom debacle- this time, you wanted to hear Cor plead for his release. And you knew he wouldn’t come until you did. Vibrator fully inserted, your body jolted at the intense vibrations you felt inside your sensitive pussy. Your chest rose and sunk against the mattress as you focused on your breathing and dissociated yourself from your physical sensations.

The intense pleasure ebbed in and out, in and out- and then plateaued to a manageable level. You opened your eyes up and raised your sweat spotted eyebrows, licking your lips- only to gasp at the intrusion of Cor’s finger in your tight ass. The moment he added a second thick finger, you could have sworn you were fighting a losing battle. No… this was… a battle of wills. “ _Nnnnggghhh- aaaaaaaaahhhnnnngghh!”_ You cried out, unable to form coherent words as your nether regions tingled with both pain and pleasure- a blurred line that had long been crossed earlier that night.

Cor didn’t like it when you retreated in your mind. He knew it was part of the game but something almost made him yell the safe word himself. Worried you retreated in your own mind because you didn’t like it. Forcing yourself because you wanted to please him but didn’t care for it all yourself. No. You wouldn’t do that. You would use safe word if you weren’t comfortable. But still. He didn’t like how you weren’t being responsive. And he wanted to make you come- _hard_. So he doubled his efforts.

Using his fingers in your ass to stimulate you, adding a third one… Cor smirked in satisfaction when he saw you surface from your little meditative trance, only to become fully engaged again. Pride and love made him want you to come first. And damn it he would keep pushing to make that happen. “That’s it baby. Just give in. It will be so good. Just do it,” he cooed roughly as he stretched your ass. Ready to put his cock into you if you kept defying him.

You rocked back against Cor’s fingers, shutting your eyes and crying out for your incredible man. The only one you trusted enough to explore your body to the extent he did “COR! Uuuunffff, oh, OH… n-not now! I w-wont… I’ll win. Y-you’ll be b-begging me… I won’t c-come until y-you beg me t-to!” You managed to stutter out between impassioned cries and groans of pleasure. You felt Cor’s fingers slow down their ministrations, and all you could feel was the vibrator in you wet cunt, whirring and buzzing deliciously, keeping you right at the edge of an intense orgasm. Oh… you was going to scream this one. You could tell…

Cor growled and removed his fingers from your incredibly tight hole, lathering up his cock with lubricant before he pushed his cock firmly into your ass. His chest covered your back as his hands moved under your chest - squeezing and massaging your breasts. He started moving his cock and moaned as you were so tight, feeling the vibrator move intensely inside of you. “Come love. Come for me y/n. I want you to tighten around my cock. I want to hear your sexy screams.” He growled, on the edge of begging himself. The vibrations of the toy and you moving underneath him almost pushed him over the edge as well. Swallowing his drool and sucking on your neck. Pounding into you.

You threw your head back and gasped loudly in wonderment. You felt… incredibly full. Cor had played with your ass plenty of times, but he’d never EVER put his cock inside. You felt like you’d ascended into eternity and beyond as the vibrator whirred at its high medium frequency, producing more and more of your juices to lube your nether regions. You felt Cor’s fingers delve into your pussy for your slick before he used it to rub around your tight ass hole. You shook your head rapidly at Cor’s words, keening in frustration as you pounded your fist against the mattress- just wanting Cor to relinquish his control and begin BEGGING your like you’d wanted him to! “Fuck Cor, I t-told you what I wanted! I w-won’t come until y-you beg me. Whine for i-it.” You stuttered, saliva escaping the corner of your mouth as you gasped loudly, panting Cor’s name- forgetting the whole 'Daddy’ roleplay the two of you had going on. You wanted to hear him _cry_ for your to come. Something inside you just needed to see Cor lose his composure. Perhaps the dark, sadistic part of you coming out to play?

You squeezed your muscles around Cor’s shaft and he broke. Letting out a roar fit for a lion as he came, shaking and shuddering hard as he emptied himself into your ass. Feeling as if his soul was wretched out of his body and merged with yours. Tears running down his cheeks as he moaned your name. “Y/n! Please! Fuck baby please!” He let out an uncharacteristic, broken whiny beg as he buried his face against your neck. He sobbed openly, the feelings, the pleasure, hitting him like a truck as he kept bucking into you. No control left over his body.

You smirked victoriously, your pussy throbbing and your ass sore. You wanted to come. So badly. You felt Cor’s seed stirring inside your with each of your Marshals’ uncontrolled thrusts. But no… not yet. You couldn’t come just yet. There was one more thing you wanted to do… to drive Cor wild. Something he never really explicitly told you he enjoyed… but you could see it in his face every time you did it. You tilted your head back and pressed a soft kiss to Cor’s temple, hearing his pleasured sobs.

It felt good, knowing that you did that to him. His little, innocent y/n… not so innocent now, huh? You laughed weakly and pecked Cor’s temple repeatedly until he came out of his post-orgasmic stupor. “Cor… baby,” you rasped, “untie me, and get on your back. I’m about to rock your world baby. You danced for me Leonheart? Let me ride you until you feel my pussy clamp like a vice around your spent cock. You’ll cry out for me, won’t you Corey? You’ll scream me name as I scream yours when I come?” You asked under your breath, feeling incredibly empowered despite being tied up by the large, spent man crying for you to come, behind you.

Cor didn’t say anything as he untied you and pulled out of you, the sound of his cock leaving your tight ass filling the air as did the vibrator being pulled out of you. He grunted as he rolled onto his back, his cock still half hard as tried to get air into his lung. You were going to kill him, but he was more than a willing victim. Tears still streaming down his cheek as he stroked your arm. “Hop on then baby. Show me what you got.” He challenged you as his voice was raspy and rough, having been shouted sore with his orgasm. “Milk me.”

You moaned as Cor removed himself and the vibrator from your entrances. Shooting him a quick glance, you were reassured to see that while he looked absolutely destroyed, he was more than up for your next round of torture. Seeing his tears tugged at your heart though, and you broke character momentarily, weakly crawling up Cor’s body and settling yourself onto his hardening cock. You’d heard that it was rare for men to have such a fast turnover rate during sex. Cor really was… one of a kind. You allowed yourself a small, fond smile as you impaled yourself slowly on his stiff rod. You whimpered at the sensation, your inner walls fluttering already at the feeling of Cor’s cock in your pussy once again.

Before you started moving, you caressed up Cor’s abs, up his pecs and up to his shoulders, leaning forward and letting your hair fall as a curtain beside his head. You kissed the remainder of Cor’s tears away, staring into his intense, tired looking eyes. “Baby… you’re amazing. I promise you, it will be over soon. I’m so close. You did so well… you almost had me.” You cupped Cor’s face gently and pressed a tender kiss against his parted, waiting lips. You began to move your hips, gasping sharply into Cor’s mouth as he slowly delved his tongue into your wet cavern. “Mmmmff,” you moaned, pulling away and sitting up on Cor, lifting yourself up and down on Cor’s cock, the sound of wet skin slapping filling the room. Cor groaned softly and you immediately narrowed your eyes. He bit his lip and tossed his head to the side, his fists clenched once again in an exercise of self-control in the sheets. No. That wasn’t allowed. You softly slapped Cor’s cheek, earning a short hiss from him. “No. Scream. What am I making you feel? How’s my pussy? Do you feel close?” You spoke sharply, voice barely stuttering despite your growing pleasure.

Cor grunted when he felt you settle on his cock again, your pussy so deliciously wet and soft after being prepared by the toy. Enjoying your warm touch and feeling your love in it. “I love you,” he murmured softly before he tried to get control again, huffing a bit as you didn’t kiss him as long as he wanted you to. His eyes darkened. “Your pussy is like a silk glove that’s perfect for my cock. It’s nirvana baby. Ah fuck. Ride me baby.” He grabbed your hips and bounced you on his cock lightly, thrusting with the rhythm of the music as he wanted to make you feel good. Wanting you come.

Cor said those three magic words. I love you. And then it was over. You walls already began to spasm and you let out a hoarse scream of Cor’s name as he hit you in the right spots with his cock thrusting up into you from underneath. You called for Cor incoherently, grasping at his shoulders, falling onto his chest as you writhed almost violently on him, your pussy walls clamping at Cor’s perfect cock with such vigour that you were almost afraid Cor would get stuck inside you. You walls clamped around him so tight, in continuous pleasurable spasms that you couldn’t help but scream continuously, sobbing out Cor’s name with tears streaming down your own face. “Uuuunnghhh, I love you too! AAAAAH COR! OH… OH YOU’RE MY EVERYTHING! AAAAHHHHNNNNGGG, COME INSIDE ME! PLEASE… AH I NEED YOUR COME INSIDE MY PUSSY- OH FUCK!” You rarely cursed outside the bedroom, but the effect your potty mouth had on Cor was immediately made apparently. His hands gripped your hips tighter, and you were on your back once more. Tired legs hooked over Cor’s strong shoulders, your Marshal stared you right in the eyes, his hand firmly on your chin so you couldn’t look anywhere but his eyes.

Cor pounded hard and fast into you and looked deep into your eyes. Not allowing you to look away from him. His hands squeezed and massaged your breasts. “I love you. I am yours. All yours. You’re my saving grace. A fuck, yes. I’m so close again. Y/n! FUCK!” He roared again as he came because your walls were still so tight around him, milking him dry and you almost squashed you with his weight. He pressed soft kisses on your lips as he slowly pulled out of you and laid beside you. Unable to do much. He needed a moment to put his mind in order because you had blown it into smithereens.

You panted beside Cor, still seeing stars. But your concern for his wellbeing after all that torture you sadistically put him through trumped you tiredness. You reached out weakly and placed your hand on Cor’s chest, right on top of his heart. “Sweetie? You okay?” You asked, your voice soft and hesitant. A complete turn around to the persona you’d just put on a few moments ago. A complete dominatrix.

Cor couldn’t help but blush at your words, a little smile on his face as he cuddled with you in bed after making sure both of you had some water. “Yes I did, love,” he whispered as he rested you against his chest. “How about you? Are you alright?”

Seeing Cor’s blush, you laughed quietly and held him close, feeling returning to your body. You winced a little at the stiffness in your body. “O-oh  okay, maybe I’m a little sore but… heh.” You shot Cor a dorky, saucy wink. “Sooooo worth it. Gosh, you had me on edge ever since you revealed that suit of yours, you sinful SINFUL man!”

His rough hands roamed your body, massaging your sore muscles gently. He would make a warm bath for the two of you tomorrow. “Mmmm. I’m only sinful for you.” He rumbled amused and cuddled you even closer. Pressing a kiss on top of your head as he slowly got his breathing under control.

You sighed happily, relaxing at Cor’s gentle touch. “If I wasn’t so spent, I would go down on you again. Honestly…” You trailed off, tracing random patterns on his chest. “I could watch you writhe under me all day. Maybe on my birthday you can wear a suit and let me unwrap you?” You suggested, hope clear in your tone.

Cor smirked at you, sighing tiredly as he leaned down and kissed you soundly on the lips. “I’ll think about it. Now- _sleep_.” Cor said, his voice weary and tired. You grinned and nodded, content in Cor’s arms.

Despite all your worries leading up to graduation, you’d ended up having _the time of your life_. Cor’s enthusiasm tonight almost made you want to go back to studying for your post-graduate degree.

Key word: **_almost_**.


End file.
